In cutting machines that cut work pieces with a rotating cutting tool, debris such as cutting chips are generated as a result of the cutting. Conventional cutting machines have been equipped with a dust collecting case and a dust collecting device for suctioning air inside the dust collecting case to suction and remove such cutting chips.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic diagrams showing configurations of conventional dust collecting cases. A dust collecting case 100 shown in FIG. 1 is provided with a case main body 101 that covers the periphery of a work piece 105. The case main body 101 includes an air flow path 102 connected to a dust collecting device, not shown. Referring to FIG. 2, a dust collecting case 110 is provided with a case main body 111 that covers the periphery of a tool 104. The case main body 111 includes an air flow path 112 connected to a dust collecting device, not shown.
In the conventional dust collecting case 100 shown in FIG. 1, the case main body 101 covers the entire periphery of the work piece 105 and is relatively large in size. As a result, although suctioning air near a suction port 103 is relatively easy, suctioning air in locations away from the suction port 103 is more difficult. This causes difficulty in suctioning and removing cutting chips when the tool 104 is in a location away from the suction port 103.
In the conventional dust collecting case 110 shown in FIG. 2, the case main body 111 covers the periphery of the tool 104. Consequently, unless utmost care is taken with respect to relative movements of the tool 104 and the work piece 105, problems arise from the tool 104 interfering with the case main body 111.
In view of the problems associated with the conventional dust collecting cases, the objective of the present invention is to provide a dust collecting case that can fully suction and remove cutting chips generated at locations away from a suction port while easily avoiding interference with a tool, and a cutting machine equipped therewith.